


Kocham Cię, Mistrzu

by Princess_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Skywalker/pseuds/Princess_Skywalker
Summary: Mój pierwszy Obikin. Nie jest perfekcyjnie, a wręcz przeciwnie, ogólnie to uważam, że ten tekst jest straszny, ale ocenę pozostawię Wam.Ogólnie to nie widziałam jaki tag dodać, więc dodałam byle co.
Myślę, że to nie będzie pierwszy shot tego typu i z czasem będę dodawać ich więcej. 
Tak czy inaczej, enjoy. :v





	Kocham Cię, Mistrzu

Spotkali się w barze. Zupełnie przez przypadek. Minęło sporo czasu od momentu, w którym widzieli się ostatni raz. 

 

Gdy droga Anakina i jego Mistrza się rozeszła, młody Jedi nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo będzie mu z tym ciężko. Ze świadomością, że już nigdy więcej może nie zobaczyć Kenobiego. Że może nie usyszeć jego stanowczego głosu, którym zazwyczaj beształ Skywalkera za jego porywczość i zbyt wielką pewność siebie. Że nie będzie miał okazji powiedzieć mu, że... że go kocha.  
Kiedy Anakin był jeszcze mały, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Kenobiego, poczuł się tak, jakby miał ojca. Traktował go jak swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, dlatego nie widział w tym nic złego, gdy powiedział starszemu mężczyźnie, że go kocha. Przecież przyjaciele mówią to sobie, prawda?  
Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się jedynie i rozczochrał włosy dziecka, uznając to jako dziecinne gadanie od rzeczy.  
Jednak uczucia Anakina do Kenobiego rosły w miarę jego dorastania. W pewnym momencie swego życia zrozumiał, że kocha go w ten niewłaściwy sposób.  
Obi-Wan wiedział. Już od dłuższego czasu widział, jak jego uczeń na niego patrzy. A rzucanie ukradkowych spojrzeń w jego stronę jedynie potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.  
Starszy mężczyzna nie uznawał tego za nic złego, każdego może dopaść zauroczenie. Nawet jeśli mężczyźnie spodoba się mężczyzna. Dopóki Anakin nie zaniedbywał swoich obowiązków, Obi-Wan nie mógł powiedzieć mu nic złego.  
Skylwalker od dawna chciał wyznać swoje uczucia, ale za każdym razem strach bywał silniejszy i chłopak poddawał się.  
I tak minęło parę lat, a Anakin cały czas kochał Kenobiego.  
Dopiero przy ich pożegnaniu, młodszy mężczyzna zrozumiał, że to jego ostatnia szansa na wyznanie tego co czuje. A wtedy po raz kolejny strach wygrał.

Przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu, ani Obi-Wan, ani Skylwalker nie był trzeźwy. Dopiero alkohol sprawił, że Anakin gdy tylko ujrzał Kenobiego, podszedł do niego i nie przejmując się niczym, wpił się w jego usta zachłannie. W pierwszym odruchu Obi-Wan zamierzał uderzyć tego, kto ośmielił się go pocałować, jednak gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że osobą, która go całuje to jego dawny Padawan, zamarł. Początkowo nie wiedział co zrobić, dopiero po chwili delikatnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, pociągając Anakina za sobą w nieco ciemniejsze miejsce za wielką, czerwoną zasłoną. 

\- Kocham cię, Mistrzu - wyszeptał Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli się podobało, zostaw kudosa :3


End file.
